Parties engaged in a voice call may wish to share sensitive information with one another. However, in certain conditions, traditional communication of the sensitive information over the voice call can expose the sensitive information to a third party who may have malicious intent.
As an example, a customer who calls a merchant to place an order and wishes to offer a payment card (e.g., a credit or debit card) to pay for the order conventionally speaks the card information over the voice call for reception by the merchant. The merchant hears the card information over the voice call and inputs the card information into a point-of-sale device to apply the payment card as payment for the order. Unfortunately, in this example, the card information may be exposed to an eavesdropper near the customer and/or at the merchant location. This may lead to unauthorized use of the card information by a person with malicious intent. Moreover, the speaking of the card information over the voice call may be inefficient and/or inconvenient for the customer, and the receipt of the spoken card information over the voice call may be inefficient and/or inconvenient for the merchant.